There is a threat to those who develop new technologies that others will reverse engineer their new technologies. The threat puts commercial businesses at risk that their competitors will reverse engineer their products to obtain proprietary technological or embedded information that is critical to maintaining the business's market share. Government system developers are at risk that enemy nations will use reverse engineering processes on government equipment, and use the stolen technology against them. For both, the economic costs can be substantial and, for governments, such reverse engineering can affect national security.
Hence, there is a need for a high reliability protection system at the card or board level to protect against the advanced techniques used to reverse engineer both software and electronic hardware systems.